


stuff i stole from my wattpad

by TheKittenPuppy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: Human Castiel (Supernatural), Multi, Wet Dream, dragon love owo, loki gets an uwu, meaningful rocks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKittenPuppy/pseuds/TheKittenPuppy
Summary: dude i wrote better then than i do nowratings vary by story





	1. (sorta?) nsfw prompt: destiel (and sam) 1

**Author's Note:**

> i’d rate this one as T  
> “no smut because sam is there  
> also castiel is human in this”

The sound of whining and groaning filled Dean's ears as he woke up. He sat up and tried to see his surroundings but it was pitch black. He got up to go over to Sam's room to wake him up.

"Hey," Dean whisper-yelled to Sam. "Sammy."

Sam groaned and said "Dude, it's like 4am, what do you want?"

Dean sighed. "I think there's something wrong with Cas. I woke up to him tossing and turning."

"I always wake up to you tossing and turning." Sam retorted.

"He was moaning or something." Dean said. "I don't know what's going on with him."

Sam got out of bed and walked with Dean over to the bed where Cas lay. Sam observed the scene while Dean tried to wake the former angel.

"Cas," Dean muttered, worry evident in his voice. "Cas, wake up!"

Castiel woke up, almost immediately frowning. He wondered why he was waken up so early.

"Cas, you okay?" Sam bent down to get closer to Castiel's face. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Castiel shook his head and sat up on the bed. He looked at Dean and blushed. Luckily for him, it was dark and nobody turned on the lights.

"It was just a dream." Cas stated.

"What kind of dream was it," Sam asked. "Dean said that you were rolling around quite a bit."

"Um..." Castiel was thinking of how to phrase it. His bright blue eyes darted around the room, looking everywhere besides the men that stood beside him. His eyes are bright enough that the boys could see them searching the room.

Dean seemed to understand his body language and stepped a few steps away from the former angel. Sam looked at him in confusion before finally getting the memo and stepping back.

"Cas, get up." Dean ordered. Cas obliged, hugging his blanket against his chest as the younger Winchester tore off the bedsheets.

"Go change your clothes in the bathroom and come back to me." Dean commanded. Cas grabbed some clothes from the floor and ran to the bathroom.

"I'm going for a walk," Sam said. "Gonna try to get my mind off of this."

"Go find the washer and put the sheets in there." Dean recommended. If Sam wasn't gonna do it, Dean will. Luckily, Sam gave a thumbs up and picked up the dirty bedsheets.

As soon as the door to the room shut, Dean walked over to the bathroom door and knocked.

"You okay in there?" Almost as soon as Dean asked, Castiel opened the door and walked out.

Cas sat down on Dean's bed and played with the cuff of Dean's flannel shirt that he borrowed. He slightly scooted over as an invitation to sit down next to him.

"What happened in your dream?" Dean asked as he turned on a lamp and sat down next to the man. Cas didn't answer and instead laid his head down on Dean's shoulder.

"Tired?" Dean chuckled. Cas hummed as a reply.

"Why don't you go back to sleep." Dean recommended. Castiel shut his eyes.

"Not on me!" Dean joked. Cas didn't move an inch. Dean sighed and let him stay.

About 10 minutes later, Sam walked through the door with clean sheets. He dropped them on the floor and opened his mouth to say something but was threatened by Dean's stare. Instead, he just left to go back to his room.


	2. loki in the modern times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated G for God damn i want to die  
> fucking christ i hate this

"KNEEL!"

"yes daddy loki UwU anything for you *kneels*"

"...I've gotta get off this planet."


	3. princesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s a G from me  
> aw this is cute

He fought off the guardian of the tower, ending the battle with a pierce to the heart. He started climbing up the stairs, excited to find his true love. He opened the door at the top of the steps.

Laying on the bed was a dragon, cursed into infinite slumber. He went over to the dragon and gave her a kiss on the snout.

"Thank you." She growled. It was a happy growl. "I thought another one of those humans would try to wake me. Every time I just ate them and sent back to sleep."

The dragon gave the hero a chaste kiss. Then they broke out of the tower. The tower that was guarded by humans. They flapped their wings in perfect sync as they flew into the sunset.


	4. carnelians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated G  
> boy did i like destiel

Sam has a strong understanding of rocks and gems and their meanings for some reason. He decided to put together a bracelet for Dean to give to Castiel, who also knows quite a bit about rocks.

He put an alternating pattern with mostly carnelians on the bracelet. The gemstones he used were rose quartz, angelite, garnets, moonstones, unakite, and of course, carnelians. meanings of these are at the end

Once he finished making the bracelet, he gave it to Dean and said "Give this to Cas. I'm busy right now so I can't give it to him right now."

When Cas saw Dean handing him something, he became curious as to what it was. As he saw the bracelet, his face flushed.

"Do you," Cas stuttered. "Do you really mean it?" Dean stared at him in confusion.

"Mean what? It's only a bracelet Sammy told me to give to you. Nothing special about it." Dean explained. Cas turned his hands into fists and turned down the hallway to where Sam was watching them with a shit-eating grin. Sam was laughing loudly as Castiel chased him around the motel.

As soon as Cas finally caught Sam (and maybe slapped him once or twice), he walked up to Dean with the bracelet in hand and said "I'm keeping the bracelet."

Dean was still confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “so, you wanna know about gems, huh?  
> alright these are what the gems used in the bracelet mean.
> 
> rose quartz: unconditional love, emotional healing, compassion
> 
> angelite: divine love, gentleness, healing
> 
> garnet: self-esteem, victory, eternal love
> 
> moonstone: intuition, sensuality, safe travel
> 
> unakite: attraction, resolving conflict, healing the past
> 
> carnelian: passion, sexual energy, creativity
> 
> i underlined the reason why i used these gems.  
> i hoped you enjoyed this lil destiel crap thing”
> 
> the things underlined were “unconditional love”, “divine love”, “eternal love”, “sensuality”, “attraction”, “passion”, and “sexual energy”

**Author's Note:**

> “hehehe it’s a fluffy thing now”


End file.
